


Bokuto's New Groove

by shakethatcas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, someone save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto get freaky after their daily gym time. Shenanigans ensue. </p><p>Aka this is crack and I am completely unapologetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto's New Groove

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sent a prompt on tumblr and HAD to write bokuroo with it. 
> 
> Title by the amazing [acestiles](http://acestiles.tumblr.com/)

It started like it usually did, Kuroo and Bokuto coming home from a trip to the gym fired up. It almost always happened, they blamed it on extra adrenaline left over from the work out. They both knew it was from seeing the other half naked and muscles rippling for hours while they completed rep after rep of each exercise. It was like a routine now, come home from gym and commence sexytimes.

Most of the time they at least made it through the door and to the bedroom but today there was a train delay and they were both passed their limits. As soon as the door was closed they started ripping clothes off of each other trying to strip between the heated kisses being shared. If they could even be called kisses, it was more like a brief meeting of lips before one of them pulled away again and coming back with one less article of clothing.

Eventually they were both stripped and just making out against the wall, Bokuto had Kuroo pinned with his arms above his head and Bokuto started making his way down Kuroo’s neck making a line of red marks all the way to his belly button.

Kuroo was a mess, he was always weak for Bokuto losing control and deciding the pace. Today was going to be quick and rough, both of them needed it. Bokuto worked his way back up to Kuroo’s neck before kissing him soundly on the lips again.

“Hey Kuroo, I want you to blow me.” Bokuto whispers in Kuroo’s ear and then starts trailing kisses back down his neck.

Bokuto flips them where he’s now standing against the wall and Kuroo is the one slowly moving his hips against Bokuto. When Kuroo’s had enough of the kissing he starts making his way down Bokuto’s chest in the same way Bokuto did to him. Taking his time and leaving plenty of marks, but instead of making his way back up to Bokuto’s mouth Kuroo starts to kneel on the floor.

Kuroo spends some time exploring Bokuto’s thighs, leaving kisses along his hips and making his way down the inside of his thighs. He still isn’t touching where Bokuto wants it the most and Bokuto is getting impatient. Kuroo knows Bokuto is getting impatient so he makes his way back to Bokuto’s dick and slowly starts moving his hand along the shaft while he continues to leave marks on Bokuto’s hips.

Kuroo notices that Bokuto has stopped moving and making noises so he looks up just in time to hear Bokuto shout “PULL THE LEVER KRONK.”

Bokuto erupts into giggles and Kuroo drops the rest of the way to the floor laughing.

“I regret ever letting you watch that movie, now I’ll never see it the same.” Kuroo complains.

“C’mon you know it was funny,” Bokuto returns while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yes it was funny, but you know what would be better? You letting me finish what I started.” Kuroo returns.

Kuroo returns to his task, slowly taking Bokuto into his mouth planning on making up for lost time. Kuroo was getting impatient too and started to touch himself while he continued to take Bokuto deeper into his mouth. When his jaw started aching he pulled off and went back to using just his hand for a bit. Not going unnoticed by Bokuto he then shouted “D'oh! You threw off my groove!”

“Bo seriously, I’m gonna need you to stop now.”

“Okay, okay I’m done.”

Kuroo once again goes back to his task, this time knowing Bokuto is close and Kuroo is too. After just a few minutes Bokuto finally finishes and Kuroo follows just a few strokes behind. Kuroo makes his way back up Bokuto’s body so they can start kissing again. He pulls back from Bokuto’s mouth and whispers in his ear “Why do you even _have_ that lever?” before Kuroo finally loses it and starts laughing.

Bokuto follows up with a shout of “Boom, baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Imagine person A of your OTP giving person B a handjob when person B shouts,  
> “PULL THE LEVER, KRONK”
> 
> I immediately thought of bokuroo and had to do it so here have this very quickly written mess because I can't look at it anymore without laughing. 
> 
> Shhh I know my smut skills still need work but this fic was crack centered. Come scream with me about volleydorks at [cas-hyung](http://cas-hyung.us/)
> 
> This is an unedited mess posted really late at night (at least it is for my old lady self that needs 18+ hours of sleep to function)


End file.
